To the understanding of the inventor of the present invention, the characteristics of a “Method of weaving a two-sided warp knitting fabric and its weaving structure” reside on that when a two-sided warp knitting fabric is woven by two corresponding base fabrics and a connecting thread connecting the base fabrics, at least one base fabric uses at least two base threads for the weaving, and at least one base thread other than the base thread in the tissue of the base fabric has a yarn knitting direction in front of stitching opposite to a yarn knitting direction of the foregoing base threads and connecting threads, and the yarn feed ratio of other base threads is set to over feeding for the weaving, so that the stitching direction of the base threads is directed outward.
The foregoing prior art can weave two cloth covers having no hole at all. Although such fabric has a soft and elastic texture, its extendible length is very limited.